


A Fool to Want You

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Driftwood [5]
Category: Broadchurch, True Love (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Series 1 Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds company in Holly's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool to Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I'm a Fool to Want You" by Billie Holiday.
> 
> In "True Love", Holly's lover is called David, played by Charlie Creed-Miles.

A Fool to Want You

He felt a right fool for propositioning Becca. He had no idea what had come over him. Maybe Miller’s comment about Brian Young asking her out had sparked something inside him. Becca seemed available, and she was attractive. Well, at least now he could be sure. Her friendliness was just that, friendliness, and her accompanying him to hospital was mere kindness. Just like asking him if press and photographers staying at the hotel would bother him.

The truth was, he was lonely, and he was sick of finding sexual relief at his own hands. Approaching prostitutes wasn’t quite an option out here; the same went for escorts. If they were available in the area at all.

Sniffing, he stood to get a bottle of water out of the mini bar. All he found, however, were bloody sugary drinks that’d keep him up all night when, for once, all he wanted was to relax. Alone. Catch up on some sleep.

He grabbed his keys and went downstairs to the bar, hoping that there’d not be an awkward moment with Becca.

He paused just inside the door. The Reverend Paul Coates and Becca were bent over papers scattered over two of the small bistro tables, hard at work. They were so lost in their conversation that it took them a while to notice him, long enough for him to understand that Becca was indeed in some dire need of clients.

He cleared his throat. “Hello.”

“Oh. Hello,” Becca said, smiling. There it was, the awkwardness. Coates just looked up at him, and there was another, soft “Hello” from behind the door. At the table there was the Artist, engrossed in a book. His face lit up. He hadn’t expected to see her here, of all people. Well, at least hers was a friendly face. She smiled softly at him.

“What can I do for you?” Becca asked.

“I seem to have drunk all the water from the mini bar. I was wondering if I could have another bottle or two,” he said.

“Water,” she repeated.

“Aye, you know. Just thirsty and ready to drop.” _Ouch. Go to sleep,_ he’d meant to say. _Not drop_. He’d not collapse again any time soon, at least not if he could help it. He had stocked up on his medication and made it a rule to forgo alcohol.

“Sure. Coming up,” she said, smiling.

He gazed at the Artist’s empty glass. “And another of what the lady was having,” he said. “If that’s okay?” he asked, turning towards her. There he went, patronising her, falling back into old patterns.

“Yeah, thanks,” she said, closing her book.

“It’s been months since I did that. Read for pleasure,” he said.

The Artist offered him a seat. “It’s not always easy to immerse oneself in a fictional world when too many things are going on in real life. On the other hand, it can be a refuge,” she said.

“You read a lot then.”

“Occupational hazard,” she said. 

Becca served them their drinks. “Paul and I need to move to the office. Just give me a shout if you need anything,” she said.

“Another sleepless night then?” Alec asked Coates.

“Yeah, but at least I’ve found something worthwhile to do with my time,” he said, grinning. “Not that I waste my time. I read a lot too. But it’s always good to be able to help people.”

“Occupational hazard, eh?” Alec quipped.

Coates pursed his lips and followed Becca outside.

“What brings you here? I thought you were a local,” Alec asked the Artist when they were alone. “But then... your accent isn't quite right.”

The Artist smiled. “I’m not a local as in born-and-raised. I moved here a few months ago. And you? Have you only been seconded for the… case?”

“No. I… just haven’t had time to find myself a more permanent place to stay,” he replied. They clinked glasses and drank. The cool water was just what he needed. “So, painting is just a hobby?”

“Drawing,” she corrected him.

Again.

“Aye, sorry. Drawing. It’s just a hobby?”

“Not quite. I run an arts club, but that’s more for some pocket money.”

“You’re very good,” he said. “The cuppa on the beach. I keep it in my inside breast pocket.”

She hadn’t expected that. The flush creeping over her sad face was beautiful. As was her smile. Apparently, he hadn’t lost the art of flirting completely. “I’m glad you like it.”

“So, what are you? A librarian? Bookseller?”

She looked at him.

“You know what I do. It’s only fair that you return the favour, don’t you think?” he said, smiling.

She nodded. “I teach English.”

“Ah. Never did much for me at school, I’m afraid.”

She scoffed, and he’d done it again. Why did everything he touched seem to turn to shit lately? 

“That’s the first thing everyone says. That or that they loved English, or that they wouldn’t want to do my job but _respect_ it.” It was clear from the way she spoke that most people didn’t mean what they said.

“They probably just had the wrong teachers. Like I did.” He thought briefly of Jack’s story and shook the feeling off.

“That’s kind of you to say.”

They sipped their drinks.

“I usually annoyed my English teacher by seeing through the characters in the books we read too easily. Spoilt some of their lessons, I did,” he offered eventually.

“So you’re a good detective.”

He wondered if she really knew who he was, if she’d heard anything of the Sandbrook murders. If she did, she didn’t let on, and he was grateful for it. Sandbrook was something he really didn’t want to discuss. That was no one’s business.

He shrugged.

“Anyway, you are… your company. It's good for me,” she said.

He straightened. This wasn’t what he’d expected her to say. But he supposed it was true. “Can we… strike a deal?”

“Sure.”

She didn’t even ask what it was.

“We don’t discuss our jobs. Or our names. Although you know mine. Let me tell you I don’t like my first name.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

He was stumped. If names were off the list, so were pet names or terms of endearment. “Nothing.”

She considered his answer. “All right. My part of the deal: When we meet we bring something the other might enjoy. Anything goes, apart from what is related to our jobs.”

“Books? Artwork? I’d hate to exclude those,” he said, surprising himself.

“We don’t discuss school then.” _It has to do with your job anyway_ , she seemed to add silently.

“All right. So, tonight?”

“Tonight, I’d like to…” he took a deep breath. “I’d really hate it to be by myself tonight.”

“Well, I’m here,” she said.

“No, not _here_.” He looked upwards.

She followed his gaze and was silent for so long that he wondered when she’d turn him down. It wouldn’t surprise him. “Do you have condoms?”

“What?”

“Condoms? Do you have any or do we need to trouble Becca for some?” she asked. She looked at him. She was serious. A rush of adrenaline pumped through his body, and he felt a tell-tale twinge low in his abdomen.

“No, I have some,” he said.

-:-

Although having sex had been his idea, he seemed reluctant, or nervous, to go through with it. So in the hall she took his hand and put her foot on the first riser of the stairs. “Which room?” she asked. She brushed her thumb over his knuckles and tendons, the hair growing there. Finally, his loose grip became firmer.

“Seven.”

“Are you all right with this?” she asked, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“Just surprised,” he said.

“That makes two of us then.”

“Aren’t you with someone?” he asked.

Her heart clenched. Karen was gone. There was no getting her back. She thought briefly of the one sentence in her last letter. Find someone and be happy. Was she about to do just that, or was sleeping with the DI just a means to keep the nocturnal loneliness at bay? Whatever it was, Holly decided she needed it. Him. “Not any more.”

“Ah. Sorry.”

“Do you still want to…?”

“Aye.”

She led him up the stairs. On the landing, he took over and guided her through the maze of fire doors and narrow corridors to Number Seven. He produced the key with the oversized hotel key ring and unlocked the door, gesturing for her to precede him inside.

The room was very tidy. He was either a very neat man, or didn’t need much. She doubted the latter. He must have been here, what, a fortnight? His suitcase sat in the dead corner between the window and the desk, emptied of his possessions, which probably were stowed away in the wardrobe and drawers.

“Good idea, staying at a hotel,” she said as he closed the door. “Room service must be a heaven-sent to a busy man like you.”

“Aye,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… I haven’t had the chance to take a shower. I only meant to go downstairs for some water.” He put the two bottles Becca had given him on the desk.

“Why don’t you go ahead?” she asked, smiling. “Would you like some company?”

He blinked briefly. “No, I think I’d…. No.”

“Okay.”

He didn’t even get undressed in front of her. Holly imagined him coming out of the bathroom any moment to tell her he’d changed his mind. It wouldn’t really have surprised or annoyed her. She was still surprised at herself. When she heard him turn on the water, she hung her jacket next to his coat and toed off her shoes, dropping her bag onto the stool underneath the mirror. By the time he returned from the shower, a towel slung around his narrow hips and rubbing his hair dry she was between the sheets, naked, reading.

“Hey you,” she said, smiling. She took his lean body in, licking her lips as she took in his toned pecs and the hair growing there. After being with a woman, feeling his hard planes and angles against her was going to take some getting used-to. Hopefully, he was a better lover than David. The DI wasn’t the most sociable of men, she’d noticed that, but he was dishy. His job probably kept him from being in a relationship.

“You’re reading.”

“I hate wasting time,” she said, putting the book aside. “But I’m all yours now. If you want me.”

He stared at her.

“I showered before I came here for a drink. I was at the gym, and the Trader’s is on my way home. More… Quieter than the pubs,” she explained.

“Right.”

She held out her hand, feeling like a seductress, which she probably was. He seemed very bashful all of a sudden. “We don’t have to… have sex. If you’d rather just… take it slowly or have a cuddle.”

“A naked cuddle,” he pointed out.

Holly giggled. “Yeah.”

He dropped the both towels as he stood at the end of the bed. Holly looked at his groin immediately, briefly distracted by his appendectomy scar. He was beginning to get hard under her scrutiny.

“Seems like more than a cuddle,” she whispered, looking at him and sitting up, the sheets sliding off her torso. The air was cool on her breasts, making her nipples stiffen. She would have liked him to do that.

He pulled at the sheet and bared her to his view. Holly was glad that she had shaved, although there hadn’t seemed to be a point in it any more. “You’re beautiful,” he said, kneeling on the edge of the bed and crawling towards her slowly, kissing his way up her legs and over her pubic bone and stomach to her mouth.

Holly lay back, engaging his kiss, framing his face with her hands as he slid his tongue across her lips asking permission to take it further. At first she was surprised that his kiss was so very different from Karen’s. For a minute, she’d expected his kiss to remind her of Karen, but of course that wasn’t the case. His tongue was bigger and firmer, keen to explore her mouth. Holly liked his taste immediately and encouraged him with soft sounds to keep going.

Eventually, he lay down beside her, not breaking the kiss. As expected, his body felt different, and his hard length against her thigh reminded her of the fact that he was going to fuck her with it rather than with just his fingers or a dildo as Karen had.

She groaned. She had to stop comparing Karen and the DI.

He caressed her face, breaking the kiss. “You all right?”

“Just… getting used to you.”

“Ah.”

“You’re a damn good kisser,” she said. He was. 

“Ye’re nae so bad yerself,” he rasped.

They kissed again, until he needed to explore more of her body. Holly closed her eyes and tried to relax, tried to forget about Karen and give herself over to the DI who hated his first name. She wondered what she was going to call him when he managed to make her come. If he made her come. David had not cared at the end. Karen had always cared.

Suddenly, he kissed the top of her pussy, making her jump. “Is that nae all right?” he asked when she pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at him.

“Jus’ surprised.”

“He dinnae eat ye?” 

“Not in the end, no,” she said.

“Bastard. May I?”

“Please.”

“Relax. Miss.”

The address did it. Holly giggled and flopped down into the pillows. 

“I’ve never slept with a teacher,” he said, pushing her legs apart and shifting to kneel between them.

“I’ve never done it with a policeman.”

“Perfect match then,” he mumbled, and then he didn’t speak for a while as he parted her folds with his fingers and began to lick and kiss her. He was an experienced lover, and he obviously enjoyed making love to her with his mouth. Holly had no trouble at all relaxing, letting herself enjoy the experience.

“In… Inspector,” she sighed, her concentration not to use his name prolonging her pleasure.

“I’ve got ye, Miss,” he said.

“Please, oh please,” she moaned, clutching the bedding. He sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Holly exploded with a strangled cry, her world going white as she gasped for breath.

 _Karen_.

Tears began streaming down the sides of her face and she rolled away from him, her shin brushing his erection in the process.

“Hey, Miss,” he said, curling up behind her, his hand and his lips on her shoulder. She could smell herself on him. She allowed him to roll her onto her back and against his body. His mouth and chin were glistening with her juices, so she reached up to wipe them away. Then she kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue.

He, in turned, wiped away her tears. “Should we stop?”

“Nah. It wouldn’t be fair. Thank you, Inspector, that was wonderful,” she said, smiling. She kissed him in reassurance, turning towards him. Her free hand travelled down their bodies until she found his cock. It wasn’t as hard any more, so she gave him a few encouraging strokes. Holly felt a bit out of her depth. She hadn’t done this to a man in a while. David had always been in too much of a rush.

She supposed it was like riding a bike. Holly giggled into his mouth. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Bad simile.”

“Miss. You need to stop thinking. Can you do that for me?”

“I suppose,” she said, sobering. Thinking had kept her sane before she’d met Karen. She pushed him into the pillows. “My turn.”

“Ye don’t… have to do this,” he protested.

“Are you in a rush?” she asked, aware of the image she presented to him, on all fours, the tips of her breasts brushing his chest, her hair wild.

He shook his head. His dark eyes were wide and expectant, and there was a hint of his sadness in them. Holly decided that she wanted to make him forget about it, if ever so briefly. Trailing a line of kisses down his body, she caressed and kissed his stomach, ignoring his cock at first. She wanted the element of surprise on her side when she finally took him into her mouth.

Eventually, she closed her lips around the head of his cock and the Inspector cried out.

She stroked the part of his length she couldn’t reach with him in her mouth, one hand on his hipbone to steady him. He was trying, gently, carefully, to fuck her mouth, but she wasn’t ready for that yet. “Enough, Miss, please,” he gasped eventually, pushing her face away from his groin. His cock glistened in the soft lighting, and Holly almost regretted not making him come with her mouth. She wanted to taste him and watch him.

The Inspector turned towards the drawer in his bedside table and fished out a foil packet. Holly sat back on her heels, watching him roll the condom on himself. When he was done, she straddled him, leaning forward for a kiss. “What do you want, Inspector?” she whispered in between nipping his full bottom lip. She raked her fingertips through his stubble, eliciting a shiver from him.

“Just… ride me. Miss.”

She smiled, sitting up. Reaching between them, she brushed his tip against her folds for some lubrication before taking him inside her. His warmth, _he_ , was a shock to her pussy. After all these wonderful months of making love with a woman, a cock felt so different inside her. Moaning, she slid down him slowly, adjusting to the feel of him. She suddenly felt so very alive.

His hands went to her waist for guidance, and she could hear him moan his reply. “Oh… Miss…. missed this. So… good.”

She smiled, sitting down on him, his curls tickling her skin. Holly clenched her muscles around him as she appreciated the size of him inside her. “You feel so good,” she sighed, leaning forward for a kiss.

“Ye have nae idea,” he groaned. “Please, Miss.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, Miss.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He stared at her. “No role playing. Please. It feels… cheap.”

“What shall we call each other then?” she asked, grazing her nails across his chest, through the hair growing there.

His eyes went wide. “Say my name.”

She looked at him for confirmation, and when he nodded, she said, “Alec.”

“It sounds good when you say it.”

“‘m glad. Alec.”

“What shall I call you?”

“Holly.”

She began to move then, running her hands along his arms and over his torso, experimenting with the tilt of her pelvis, rotating it, testing how high she could rise on her knees without losing him. Alec’s grip on her waist strengthened, and eventually he let go of her to reach up to fondle her breasts. With a groan and a ripple in his stomach muscles, he sat up and sucked her nipple into his mouth, using the angle to push into her.

She knew what was coming when he bent her back and shifted to lie on top of her. In contrast to David, however, he took the time and the care to find an angle that gave her pleasure too.

“Holly,” he moaned.

She threw her head back, finding no support as she had slid to the foot of the bed. Raising her pelvis and arching her back, Alec slid even deeper into her, and she grabbed his wrists to anchor herself. She closed her legs around him, urging him to keep going with her heels against his bum. 

Alec established a rhythm that took them close to completion fast, and he reached between them to speed her climax along, pressing his thumb against her clit.

She cried his name as he made her world go white for the second time that night. Her hands fell away from his wrists as she went slack, offering no resistance as he thrust into her for his own release. When she raised her head to watch him, he groaned, the tendons in his neck standing out and his teeth gritted. “Come along now, Alec. Come,” she encouraged him, breathless.

Alec stiffened above her with one last shove, then he collapsed on top of her. Holly gasped for breath, closing her arms around his shoulders. He lay very still.

“Alec?” She looked up at him. The muscles in his face were very slack. Had he passed out?

“Alec?” Somehow, she managed to extract herself from beneath him, a feeling of emptiness and cold in her pussy as her slipped out of her. Hopefully, she hadn’t hurt him. She rolled him onto his back, gently slapping him.

“Alec?”

He moaned.

She shifted quickly to stand and fetch one of the water bottles from the desk, unscrewing the cap as she returned to him. She held the dewy plastic against his temple, then his neck. “Alec,” she said softly, kissing his limp lips.

He swallowed, and she took his hand to reassure him when he came round. She’d never had a guy pass out on her before. It had happened to her before a couple of times, but never before had an orgasm so overwhelmed her male partner. 

Alec’s eyelids fluttered open.

“Hey you,” she said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Hey,” he rasped, carefully sitting up.

“You all right?”

He stared at her. “I… Aye.”

She smiled. “It was good then?”

He still looked somewhat dazed, and it took him a while to answer. “The best.”

“Obviously,” she smirked, holding the bottle out for him. He drank deeply, making the plastic snap.

“What about you?” he asked.

She ducked her head. “Yeah, the same.”

He leaned in for a kiss. “Good.” He looked down at himself. “God, I’m a mess.” He scooted to the edge of the bed and went to the bathroom to take care of himself and to bring Holly a warm, damp flannel to clean up as well. When he returned to the room, Holly had straightened the sheets. She was about to pick up her knickers.

“What are you doing?” he asked, still naked, the damp flannel in his hand.

“Isn’t this where I leave?” she asked.

He held out the flannel. “What happened to the naked cuddle?”

She smiled. He was amazingly thoughtful, so completely different from what she’d expected from him in bed.

“Is this because I… passed out?”

“No!” she protested. She took the flannel. “No, I’m just… this is so. Like a relationship.”

“You don’t like it? It’s too soon for you.”

“A bit. I’m sorry. I have to go.”

She slipped on her clothes, feeling horrible as he remained where he was, naked, watching her. “I loved what we did, though,” she said, sliding her hand to his neck and kissing him. He returned the gesture.

“I didn’t mean to rush you.”

“I said yes, didn’t I? I just… it was a bit soon. Give me some time, please.”

He smiled sheepishly.

“Good night, Alec.”

“Good night. Holly.”


End file.
